


Union

by Jen425



Series: Through Golden Eyes [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dooku sucks, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, less so than the rest of this but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: It begins





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> And, with this, ALL OF FTR IS DONE!!!

“…Maul?”

 

Amazing how someone can be so upset yet appear so calm. Doesn’t seem very Sith, to Anakin. Not that he has any idea what being a Sith is like outside of flashes from a cancelled timeline.

 

“Yes,” he forced out. Force, this is terrifying. It’s taking all of his willpower not to pull up negative shields.

 

Dooku just turns to Obi-Wan.

 

“Kenobi, surely you don’t think putting that animal who wants to kill you in charge,” he says. “It would never go anywhere good.”

 

Obi-Wan looks… hesitant, and Anakin growls.

 

“That ‘animal’ has been a Sith longer than I’ve been alive,” he says. “And he’s certainly suffered more than either of us by Sidious’ hands.”

 

Also he hasn’t broken into anyone’s mind to the point of near total mental destruction.

 

Dooku sighs.

 

“So we have a deal?” he asks.

 

“Just sign your name.”

  
  
  


Anakin collapses the moment they’re in hyperspace.

 

“I never want to do that again,” he says. “I can still feel him, still remember…”

 

Obi-Wan just leans down next to him, on the floor because anything more is just too much, right now.

 

“Oh Anakin,” he says. “I am so sorry for what happened to you.”

 

Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“It’s fine, Master,” he says. “Without it, things would have been worse.”

  
  
  


“I still hate this,” Asajj says. Naloh just smiles.

 

“Surely you understand that an alliance of the Dark will help everyone involved.”

 

“It’s an alliance of the Sith,” Asajj growls back. “And don’t forget that the Sith in there betrayed us or attempted to destroy us.”

 

Naloh merely shrugs.

 

“Trust me, I know,” she says. “But who says that we can’t find ways to get them all back?”

 

Asajj sighs.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” she says, just as they land in the docking bay. “Well, it’s time to make our choices.”

 

Naloh nods.

 

“Yes,” she says. “Yes It is.”

  
  
  


Maul breathes a sigh of relief as Kenobi and Skywalker’s ship flies off and the Force suppressor finally shuts off.

 

His power rushes back to him like a wave.

 

“Yes,” he says. “Finally, brother, we are free.”

 

Savage smiles. It’s a different smile than Maul had known, and he’s honestly very happy with the man he met after breaking Talzin’s controls.

 

“And you hold the power,” he says. “ _ Master _ Maul.”

 

Maul hmms. Yes, that sounds right.

 

“Yes. I do,” he says. “And it’s time to go to the rest, brother.”

  
  
  


Asajj and Naloh make it to the door of the meeting room at the same time as the brothers, and weapons are immediately drawn.

 

“Witches,” Oppress growls.

 

“You,” Asajj replies. “You betrayed me.”

 

“You broke me.”

 

…Fair point.

 

Still, Asajj is angry.

 

“And?” she asks. “We’ve all done terrible things.”

 

Savage growls.

 

“Only under a witch’s influence,” he says. “Or when necessary.”

 

“Unnecessary death is no use even to us,” Maul adds. “It is a quick fix to feel their fear, and nothing close to true power.”

 

Ugh. That’s a bit too deep and too much to think about, right now, so Asajj just rolls her eyes.

 

“We’re not here to talk philosophy,” she says.

 

Maul shuts his saber down and rises to his full height.

 

“Oh,” he says. “But aren’t we here to discuss the Sith?”

 

_ “He really does have a point, Sister,” _ Naloh comments.

 

Asajj sighs, and shuts down her saber as Naloh lowers her dagger and Oppress clips his own saber back to his side.

 

“After you,” she says.

  
  
  


It’s… amusing, almost, how Tyrannus squirms and glares at Maul. He had never expected to become the new leader, but he supposes that it’s deserved.

 

“So we all have a deal?” Tyrannus asks.

 

The witch, the one who didn’t directly use Maul’s brother, nods.

 

“The Nightsisters will turn their thoughts around,” she says.

 

“And I’ll be your Apprentice again,” Ventress says airily.

 

Maul locks eyes with his brother.

 

“We also agree,” he says.

 

He’s sure that there is chaos in their future, but there’s also power, freedom… and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
